


Ghost in The Shell

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [3]
Category: Ghost in the Shell
Genre: Gen, I can hear a whisper in my ghost, Recreation, Robot, Short One Shot, cyborg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: A tribute to original 1995 classic.





	Ghost in The Shell

She slowly sat up, looking around. The room was barely lit, with light seeping in from the blinds. She was in a rather plain looking room, with a chair and table in the corner. There was door leading somewhere, but she didn't know where right now. She could feel the blinds tap her arm, and felt the light from the outside world on her skin. She slowly opened the blinds and looked outside. 

She saw buildings tower over the one she was in. Some had windows, others did not. She looked out into one, seeing people working at desks with computers on them. A few of the people working seemed in a hurry, rushing to get work done. Others looked like they had given up, and just didn't care at all. There were a few carrying papers from desk to desk. They didn't look like the others. Their movements were like those of others, but...they seemed more like imitation. One looked out from where they were standing back at her. Their eyes locked, neither of the two blinking. After a while, she finally looked down at the city streets below.

She saw people coming and going, walking from place to place. Some walked, some ran. Some were alone, others held hands. It was life, plain and simple. Everyone had someplace to go. Someplace to be. They all had a part to play, in a massive machine that's purpose was still not understood. Everyone blended together making their age, race, religion become meaningless. She looked down at her hand, seeing skin and blood. She was a part, but one made of flesh. She slowly got up, and walked to the door. 

It opened up to a hallway, leading to a kitchen and a small living room. Right next to her bedroom was a door that held the bathroom behind it. She slowly walked to it. It was small, with a toilet, sink and shower. She turned on the sink, splashing cold water on her face. It felt nice on her skin, helping remove some of the excess warmth from her blanket. She looked up into the mirror and at herself. 

Her face was normal. Nothing was different about it, no cuts or bruises. She was still the same woman that she had been for her whole life. Her hair was black, and just missed touching her shoulders. Her pupils had no color, being clear. There was a lack of life behind them. She didn't blink. She was living. She had a pulse, and feelings and emotions. Her eyes looked glassy almost. She wondered, what made her living, compared to those out there that looked like her but had no pulse. Was there a difference. Both of them had complex machinery inside them, that made them function, made them live. Was it her brain? Was that just a more complex mother board, enhanced by better and faster technology? She splashed water on her face again. She looked at herself, one more time before walking back into her bedroom.

The light from the window was the only thing illuminating her. She was a silhouette, an outline, of a person. She walked around the room, going to the chair. There was a jacket on it. It was yellow. It stood out in the room it was in, but would blend in when out in a world full of others. She put it on, and slowly walked back to the door. She decided not to close the blinds, and to let the light continue to fill the room. She walked to the door, opened it, and closed it again. The room was empty. There was only light and darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I try to recreate the mood of the opening credits of GitS, more specifically the shot of Motoko's silhouette sitting up in bed.


End file.
